A Memory Lost
by DeathlyIris
Summary: Would of at one point in their live the trolls were human. They had pail skin just like us, and a normal romance. Would of they were actually a science project that went right transforming them into these gray skinned creatures. With different blood colors to put them into a caste. Would of each and every one of them had their memory of being human stolen. Except one.
1. Just A Memory

You felt a slight buzz as you started writing many different codes on the cheap Hubtop. The clicking of your computer got louder and, the movement of your finger quicker. As slowly you became more and more indulged in you work. From behind, you could hear a cackle that belonged to the one and only Terezi Pyrope. A blind troll that has a very odd way of seeing; well smelling and is awfully wound up. You frown at her loud cackling, it was obvious she was chatting with that Dave Strider. There was once a time she said that you and this Dave dude were very similar. You gave her a whole thing of how you were nothing like any of those pale skinned, hornless humans.

Not any more that is.

You quickly shook your head deleting the memories from your mind. Putting your hand on your top of your nose you closed your eyes and started to think. _Just how long has it been? _You breathe in and out letting out a huge sigh, it seems like Terezi's laughing was finally simmering down. "_Bought time she shut her pipe hole_" _ you mumble ever so slightly. All these memories were getting to you, memories nobody else in the room could remember. But they all shared the memory, the memory of being _**human.**

"Fuck!" a loud and cranky voice screamed out. Every troll in the room looked over at the nubby horned troll named Karkat Vantas. You know very well that he has just had another meaningless conversation with this John Egbert. You've learned that if KK is upset it's probably over some stupid thing that has nothing to do with you or, any of the other trolls.

"Oh, woooooooow karkat that must be so embarrassing" a feminine voice says bringing out some of her words. You gag at the sound of the huge spiderbitch who was now leaning over Karkats seat. With him swatting his hands up at her trying to make her move. Of course she just moves a tiny bit so he can't reach her. One of the pains of being short.

"Gog damnit Vriska would you leave me alone!" You hear your nubby friend scream to the skimpy pirate. Vriska Serkat the overly demanding, spider loving bitch that caused many of the issues in your game. One of which made you lose your love of your life. Aradia Megido, a very sweet a relaxed girl. You both had shared many interest and were dating for a pretty long time. You had thought she was the one then Vriska came and ruined it all. A tear threatened to fall down you face at the thought of what she had done. "Hey! Don't read my pester log with John!" You hear Karkat holler as Vriska scrolls up on Karkats pester log and jolts you back from your pitiful memories. You blink a few times to rid yourself of the one tear.

"Oh, my god this is sooooooooo embarrassing! Well for you, for me this is hilarious!" She leans back up and flips her hair to the side. Karkat is now as red as a tomato, a loud grumble coming from his lips. But before any fight can begin Kanaya Maryam stepped in.

"You need to calm down, just what is going on that makes you think you can be so loud?" Kanaya questioned them. She was different from the rest, she is a sun loving,calm, reflective troll. The type that irks you just when they simply look at you. It's like they think they know everything about you but, they don't. If she couldn't even remember the terrible past that you all share in that old brown house then she knew nothing.

"Kanaya she's the one slinking her spider ass over here just to snoop on me!" Karkat yells trying very hard to defend himself. You start rubbing at your temples these trolls stupid charade was starting to give you a headache. Well, maybe the headache is from remembering all this junk. You decide it's best to leave the room before more annoying people come up and make your attitude any worse. With a quiet groan you bring yourself up out of the seat. Looking around; you see next to the three trolls who are now slightly less loud is a fishy troll. She's busy looking at the three trolls and trying to decide whether or not to help Kanaya.

"Hey, FF where'th fithbreathe?" you ask her your lisp taking your smooth voice and making it rather pathetic Feferi Piexes looks up at you in surprise, then a big toothy grin slowly inches it's way across her face. Showing her very pointy teeth, _that's a seadweller for you._

"I Believe he's in his recuper, why do you ask Sollux?" she exclaims showing a new emotion for every word. She is a very kindhearted troll, she's against you and ED fighting though she let's it go sometimes. It's hard to believe she was the highest blood of all of you, and was to be crowned queen.

"Nothing big, jutht wanna make thure I don't run into him on my way to my recuperator." You say back to her calmly waving at her in a motion to make her calm down. Rolling her eyes at your actions she smiles and mimics your motion.

"Then i guess you beta go now or never" she says giggling at your upset figure. "We never know when cranky 'ol Eridan will get his butt out of that sopor slime!" She then motions for you to leave.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know the drill FF" you say walking over to the tranportalizer. _Eridan Ampora, _you think to yourself _he's the last person i'd like to see ANY day. _He is the second highest in the blood caste but also a lowblood in the seadweller blood caste. For a very long time he'd been trying and failing to kill the landwellers. Though he failed at even killing a single landweller. You're not sure if he's given up but, you know very well his breakup up with FF got him pretty bad.

"Sucker" you mumble to yourself at the thought of Feferi dumping him. A small smirk made it's way onto your face.

PING!

Just before you could even stand on the transportalizer a short troll with a blue cat tail and hat appeared on the stand. She looks at you surprised then looks around your tall body to find Kanaya. With cat like agility she weaves her way around you and right next to Kanaya.

"AC pounders whether or not her fancy furriend knows where Eguius's tool set is?" She says in her squeaky voice purring at certain words.

"Oh, why hello Nepeta I believe his tool set is on the table near Terezi" Nepeta smiles making a goofy bow and running off to Terezi's messy table. Nepeta Leijon a cat like troll who likes to role-play, and draw pictures of you guys in relationships on a wall she calls it her shipping wall. All in all you hate talking to her, it's always hard to get a simple answer out of her. She always has to lengthen it into some big ol story. On the other hand TZ loves to role-play with her. Not that you want to get into any of that crud.

"So Nepeta why does Equius need his tools" Feferi asks after Nepeta and Terezi's stupid roleplaying junk was over. Equius Zahhak, he's a strong troll that can get pretty awkward. Like when Feferi and Eridan were fighting inferno of him. He started sweating a tsunami. He also happens to be very talented in creating robots.

"AC comes up to the fishy princess and says he needs it to fix Tav's robotic leg it broke when he was going down some stairs." Great so you can expect the stairs to be chaotic; the crazy clown's probably having a break down with his buddy laying on the ground in pain. You sigh, today was going to be one of your worst days. Stepping on the transportalizer you calmly wait as your body slowly disappears in a shining light.

"Oh gog! motherfucking tav are you ok!"

"Uhh, I think I am. I mean yeah i'm ok"

"But, you just tumbled down a whole motherfucking bunch of stairs"

"Highblood I must ask for you to calm down, Nepeta will be back soon with my tools"

There it is, the exact hectic moment you wanted to find your way around. But, of course they were right there Gamzee Makara was running around in circles nervous as fuck for his best friend. While Tavros Nitram lay five steps down the stairs, Zahhak sat right next to him looking at his mechanical leg. Gamzee was supposedly the high blood for landwellers with the name of subjuggulator. He also was the only one of you who eats the sopor slime instead of sleeping in it. All the other trolls say it's just cause he's stupid but you know very well that it's because he remembered. The memory was to much for him so he did the first thing he could think of, he ate the slime and got high off his ass.

His buddy Tavros is a timid little fellow with the power to befriend animals. Before Vriska got to him he had a perfect pair of feet. You sorta feel bad for the little guy, if Vriska didn't have the stupid hate, love crush on him he would still be normal.

"Oh, h-hello Sollux" Tavros says looking over at you with his large brown eyes. He sometimes reminded you of a human black lab. You smiled at the thought, _it's been a while since i thought of him. _you nod your head at Tavros and start walking down the stairs. It's gonna be a while till you make it to the end of the stairs.

Finally at your recuperator and ready to lay your body in the green slimy fluid. Looking around your two colored room you smile. The red and blue somehow meshed there way into a blend of purple in the corners. Your brow furrowed at the sight of the purple just the sight of the ugly lavender made you want to puke. Quickly you deleted this thought from your mind and slowly made your way into the recuperator. Right before your head went under you took off your 3D glasses. Finally you plopped your head into the slime and let your eyes close. Your name is Sollux Captor and you are the one and only troll who remembers being human.


	2. Junk Mail

"Hiss" you can hear something running around your room.

"Crash"

"Fuck!" you yell at the heavy lamp falling on you. You wakeup with a start when your stupid kitten starts yet another fight with it's mom. The little black kitten jumps up onto the bed and looks at you. Forcing yourself up from your bed you move the lamp off of your chest. Looking back at the kitten you can't help but smile. The little guy was just so darn cute it was impossible to hate him.

Petting his tiny little head you look up and notice light coming from your window telling you it was morning. Looking over at the computer next to you in bed all snug in the sheets. you shove the sheets off far enough to show the apple logo in the middle. The apple wasn't lighted up telling you it was off. Slowly you open the computer and hold the power button. While waiting for the laptop to turn on you took this time to stare at your reflection from the black glare of the computer.

Even if the reflection had no color it still told you just how bad you hair was. Pointing as far out as it possibly could from both sides of your head. Friction must have forgotten all about your hair and the sky had no interest. It just pointed outward not up not down just out. If it was any longer it could probably be more deadly then one of those longhorns in Texas. Maybe.

You wince as the light on your computer comes on. Sometimes you swore you were a vampire with how weak you are to light. Not that you would EVER drink blood. Yuck! Anyway back to the subject at hand, you are know opening up your mail box. You've learned that a lot of people send out mail and comments on Facebook at night.

Knowing very well you'd flip your shit if you came home to that. You always try to delete all the junk early as possible. As you went through your mail deleting all the ones from Facebook and the ones that said junk mail. You notice an odd letter. It looked pretty suspicious with the fact that the title was "Congratulations! You've won!"

It's obvious it's another one of those rip offs that try to steal your info. You couldn't help but think opening this letter will simply give you a bug or some shit. Being the genius computer wiz you are you opened it anyway. In hopes that you could bring your skill into place and debug some junk.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**You have been chosen to take on a very interesting science experiment with 11 other kind citizens. We hope that you will accept this and join the rest you are the last to join. We're all waiting with anticipation. Please do not delete this email! If you do we will take it you are rejecting this science project. We must have everyone join and we truly need you to make this work. Thank you, and i hope to see you soon child.**

What the hell.

This letter was- it was total and utter TRASH. Who the hell would believe this to be true. No wait better off who would join and experiment that suspicious. They didn't even tell you exactly what their testing. Just simply said "Hey, random civilian wont you be our lab rat!" Like you would do such a shitty thing that would probably fuck you up. With that thought you slam your finger on the DELETE button.

Not like they could actually do something when you decline. Like come hunt you down and kidnap you or something. Heh, you'd like to see them try. There was a soft "ping" sound and the email was deleted. Sighing loudly you slam the computer shut and make your way to the shower. Today you had school, it wasn't going to be a simple boring day though.

Oh no today was the last day of school so all the kids would be acting like retards. After all 3 months of freedom from that hell hole was pretty exciting to have. Though right after that short amount of time you'd be right back in school.

* * *

When you finally get to school after the bus had stopped at 12 different places. You noticed more than half of the schools population was gone. Why? Because only retards come to school on the last day. Like you….ok not that your a retard. Stepping off the bus you look around to find your friends.

They usually sat outside on the patio since being in the school was a choice in the morning. Not that many people would want to be in there if they had the choice. Only the teachers would happily walk right in there. Wait, scratch that NOT even the teachers would walk into that jail happily. You and your friends have even noticed times when the teacher would make excuses to leave. Speaking of your friends there they were right next to the big oak tree.

Probably getting shade from this damn sun that just loves to taunt you. "Sup" you say looking down over them. They simply nod and go back to their conversation. Well two of them do, the other was fast asleep.

"No, but really i think we should all meet up after school somewhere" one of your friends chirped energetically. Abey Skyler, a sweet redhead with a little to much energy. At one point you liked her but then she started to date your best bro. They make a cute couple so you decided to act like you never liked her. Though sometimes you feel jealous of how they act all lovey dovey in front of you.

"Yeah, then where would we go stupid. i'm not sitting in those kiddie restraunt ever again" A smooth voice says sarcastically. Daniel Crest a masculine dirty blonde with narcissity that hits the rate of 9000. Maybe even over 9000 if the pun still has room for more.

"I'll think of a place!" Abey retorts trying to defend her idea. Daniel just rolls his eyes and gets his comb out to brush his overly styled hair. "Besides the place wasn't that bad" she mumbles very quietly. Hands criss cross showing her pouty face. It was a pretty cute face and you gotta say it used to turn you on. But then that guy code turned on and you started to act like you don't like her. You still have no idea how this guy code works. But by what Daniel says it's pretty deep shit and isn't the best to go against.

"I'm sure you will sweetie" the man laying next to abbey whispers. Zack Stell your best friend and Abey's boyfriend. Your maybe/ maybe not enemy in love. You gotta say even if he was your enemy you still would've given up when he started going out with Abey. He treats her like a princess and damn is it nice to see her smile like that. Abey looks at him and laughs slightly, showing her radiant as ever smile.

Zack grunts as he forces himself up from the hard ground. He looks at you and smirks "Hey man didn't know you were here." He says kicking your leg. "Sit down you look like a retard" Shrugging at the insult you sit down next to daniel. Who if anybody ever wanted to know was counting to one hundred while combing his short assed hair.

"Oh, and Daniel doesn't? How many times has he brushed his hair today?" You retort. Daniel looks at you insulted but just goes back to doing his hair. He's used to you insulting him and your used to him bitching about it. Besides if he yells at you he'll lose his count and have to start all over again. Narcissist.

"Well not that bad i guess, but man you need to talk more" Zack says flipping his light brown hair out of his face. He had a weird interest in long bangs and short hair. Personally you think it makes him look Gothic. You shrug at his suggestion, you choose not to talk much since theres no reason to. Unless someone annoys you to that moment where you have to cuss them out. Or some cute girl asks you to speak to them your good with being quiet.

"I got it!" Abey hollers earning some stares from people passing by. "We can all meet at the old abandoned house! It'll be so cool maybe we could even mess around there." You smirk at Daniel. The thought of that scaredy cat in a broken done house was to much. Daniel just nodded at the idea. To busy counting to notice what she had said. Abey looked at you and Zack for a pretty long time till you finally say yes. You guys then planned out a time to meet up.

After that the day when by at a normal pace. The teachers let the class act on there own accord. You somehow made your way to the computer in every class. spending your time on it writing junk that would never mean a thing. Throughout the whole day there was this weird feeling like someone was watching you. It wasn't the normal stare you get from those cute girls that really want to talk to you. It was more like a stern stare and went on no matter where you went.

Even in the bathroom you felt stalked. Finally you decide to push it in the back of your mind and pretend it was nothing and the day passed by. Back in your own house you were getting ready for your stupid meet up. While your little kitten skidded around the room for no apparent reason. Opening up you lab top yet again you notice you had a new message. This messagel didn't have a title or anything which made you very curious. Opening it up you found a very strange message.

This message made you very jittery, and confused at the same time. Checking the time on the top corner you realize it was almost time for the meet up. Putting on a pair of hipster sunglasses you text Zack telling him you would be there soon and, walk out of your house. The feeling of being stalked came back. remembering the message you had just read you became very scared. Shaking out the thought you put on a headset and turned on your music from pandora.

Even with the music up loud you still swore you could hear foot steps from behind you. Getting slightly nervous you started to walk faster turning a curve into an unused dirt path. You swore you could hear the footsteps getting faster. Easily staying to your speed, you decide it was the sound of your feet walking.

Trees swarmed around the path to create a wall of darkness even with the sun out. Sighing you take your sunglasses off and turn around. Nothing was there, weird you swore somebody was following you. You close your eyes and think t for a short amount of time. "It's probably just that message getting to me" you whisper to yourself. Turning back the way you were going you start walking again.

But before you can walk too far a large hand grabs you. Quickly the person put his hand to your mouth so you couldn't scream out. He was grasping a white clothe to you're mouth . A weird smell came from it making you sorta dizzy. You tried to fight the man to let go but you just felt to weak.

The man pulled you headset off you and watched as slowly you started to fall. You view was starting to blur and standing was to hard and your ears were buzzing. The man in front of you was odd he wore a mask to hide his face and a green suit. He was saying something to you but by then you just couldn't hear. Finally your eyes started to close and you fell completely to the ground. The last thought in your mind was the message you had received only minutes ago.

**" Dear child you deleting that letter will only cause complications for yourself. We will easily get what we want and dear boy what we want is you. Sollux Captor you will be joining this experiment whether you like it or not."**

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok so i'm sorry for taking so long to write i've been sorta busy with school starting. Hopefully I can start writing and updating at a better rate. If theres anything your confused about please just tell me. Also if someone can tell me if these are to short or to long that would help me so very much. Besides that thank you so much for the Favorites! It's not many but i'm new to this thing so just one favorite is a party for me! :


	3. One Big Nightmare

"Ugh" you mumble as your eyelids slowly start to open. Everything around you is just a blur and you feel very weak. Finally after blinking for so long your eyesight starts to fixate. With a low grumble you sit up in the bed to see exactly where you are. It was a small room with only one bed and a table holding a cup of water. The walls were a blinding white so pure a saint could be heard singing. In the corner was a window showing the one source of light in the room.

From outside the door you could hear shuffling. Someones coming, you thought quickly laying back in bed and closing your eyes. Soon the door in the opposite direction of the window opens. A small creaking sound could be heard from the worn down door. A soft tap later came as someone entered the room followed by the clack of heeled shoes.

"He's still not up" you hear a soft, calmed feminine voice say. The tapping grew louder as someone came up to the bed. You could feel the breathe of someone as they leaned in to look at your face. Something soft flickered by your face making you feel giddy. With lot's of hard work and a bite to your lip you stay still.

"Well it would seem so, though he should wake up soon" a more mature voice says as clacking of heels grew louder. A cold hand came and touched your forehead "Hopefully we'll be here when he does" you hear the voice continue as the hand moves away. You hear the tapping and clacking move in motion as the two Females walked off. Soon after the creaking of the door closing could be heard.

After waiting a few minutes you take that it's safe to get up. With as little sound as possible you roll up and out of the dull bed. Looking down at the glass of water that stood untouched. Leaning down so you were eye length with the glass of clear water you stare. You don't know why but you swear some drugs were put in the drink or something. With so many paranoid accusations you decide to ignore the fresh water. Even if your throat was a little dry. With a grunt you get back up and make your way to the broken door. Clasping your ear to the door you listen intently to the outside.

Hearing nothing from the other side you gently open the door. A small creak could be heard as the door opens. Showing you a dark faded wall looking both ways you found one side to have a wall and the other an endless hallway. Looking down the one way you saw a few other doors that looked just like yours. They were all closed shut some were even boarded. Down the dark hallway was one door that was slightly open. A creek of warm light could be seen through it.

With a few more looks across the place you decide it's time to get out of the dull room and look for a way out. Breathing in a big puff of air you walk out into the hallway. With a deep sigh you slowly made your way to the one door. In your head you told yourself you were going the right way. But deep down you knew very well there was no way out. At every door you stopped and tried to open them. The first door was boarded up with a few scratch marks on it. You shudder at the thought of just what could've happened.

The second door had no door knob so with a light tap of you foot it opened right up. Inside was a broken wooden bed. The window was in parts and boarded with some rusted metal. The lamp had been cut perfectly in half laying on the ground. Next to it was a girl with what looked like pieces of candy corn coming out of her head. Dried blood was spread around her and her eyes were dark. It was obvious she was dead.

Shuddering you backed out of the room closing it ever so slightly. The third door was metal and crying could be hear from the other side. This one had a white piece of paper on it. The paper read something like this. " Gemini #43, can not survive the voices. No psionic power seem to come from her. She is overdue for vaccination. Failed project."

Right under the paper was a red X. It is know that you look back and notice all the other doors have x's on them. Besides yours, walking back to the room you had come from you look to see a paper on it. "Gemini #47, Overdue to wake up. Has accepted vaccination with troll biology in it. Will not start testing on intel he wakes up. highest probability to succeed 97."

"Huh, so they did have others for this test" you mumble staring at the number. 47- it was obvious they had been doing this for a while. So why did they need him so badly? Shaking this weird feeling from your stomach you make your way back to the third door. The girl on the other side had stopped crying. All was quiet, to quiet not even her breathing could be hear. Looking back at the sheet you noticed it said she was declining vaccination. Fuck- she was probably dead after suffering in that room for who knows how long.

Slowly you backed away and made your way to another door. The next door looked just like yours besides the red X etched on it. Bringing your hand to the knob you slowly clasped the knob. Just as you were turning the knob someone from the other side ran over and slammed on the door.

"No, stay away from me I don't wanna die!" the young boy cried slamming his fist on the door. "Stay away you monsters! I'll kill you!" The boy roared as the banging grew louder. Taking a step back you watch as the door slowly broken down. Shit, this guys gonna make a whole commotion- looking around you found the door with the light coming from it. As you heard the sound of other feet make their way to where you were you ran. As quickly and quietly as you could you ran into the small room with the light and shut it behind you.

Perching your ears to the door you listened as the feet got closer to the room you were in. Holding your breathe as they walked by the door. Just like that they were gone yelling at the kid who was making the ruckus. You could hear the kid screaming at them and then a great cry for help. Soon everything was quiet and you could hear the people walk by yet again. As the tapping of shoes became more quiet you turned around to see where you were. It was a nicer room then the others with a light brown color.

The bed looked like it hadn't been touched for months and a lamp was on showering the room with light. In the middle of the room sat a girl with deep brown eyes staring at you with horror. You stared back at the girl for who knows how long. She was about your age, with light brown hair flowing down her back. She was as skinny as a twig, probably starved. The girls bit her bottom lip in nervousness and walked closer to you.

"What number?" she whispered her voice was dry and cracked. it sounded like she was in pain with every word. Like she had never spoken in her life.

"What?" You question crinkling at your own voice. It was just as dry as hers, maybe you should of taken a sip of that water.

"What number are you. From the paper for crying out loud it's the only number we're given" She was obviously getting upset with your slow brain. Couldn't blame her it was a pretty bad day for you. After waking up in a weird room and having to see dead bodies and all.

"Oh, um 47... I think" You say looking around the room trying to rid yourself of embarrassment. -of course she meant that number, god you so stupid Sollux.- The girls eyes widen and her fist ball up.

"yo-your the new project" She stutters tears slumping down her face. Biting her lip even harder she looks the opposite way. "I'm number 35, my team was thought to be the perfect team. We showed no complications whatsoever. But then-" Her tears started to become a storm. Bringing up her hand she wiped her tears uselessly. "Then our Scorpio started to break down. They soon put an ex at all of our doors and told us we were made to die."

You were now walking over her putting your hands around her you started patting her head. "Their all gone now" she continued wailing in your chest "I'm the last, i'm taking up room they've even talked about just putting me to sleep" she pulls you away and looks up at you with dark bagged eyes. "Don't cry for me, cry for yourself you still have to fight for your lifer. Mines been decided." It's then that you notice you were crying.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are still thought to be something. I'm nothing, i can't even sleep at night with ought the feeling that they'll come and kill me." She croaked looking at the unused bed.

"#47 is gone call in the people #47 is gone!" A man said somewhere near the room.

The girl looks over at the door as many footsteps could be heard running in the hall. Her face turns pail as her door knob is turned. Looking at you with her eyes wide in fear she whispers. "You've got to complete this experiment or they'll never stop. Win I know you can they've been talking about your group. They know your all talented so prove it" She says pushing you farther from her. Before you can ask her what she meant the doors slams open and two men barge in. The girl looks at you as more tears fill her eyes. A crescent smile is forced upon her face a she tries to act brave.

"We've found #47 he's in 35's room" One of the men hollers into a walkie talkie. The girl looks over at him and freezes. "Execute #35 she's no longer needed" someone said from the other side of the walkie talkie. The man brought a pointed needle out of his hand and walked up to the girl. The girl looked over at you now shaking with fear. Mouthing a sentence very silently as the man injected the needle into her and her whole body froze. Blood fell from her nose as her eyes started to cloud and she fell to the ground.

"No!" You shouted running over to the limp girls body. Tears falling down your face as you wailed at her death. The other man grabbed your arm and started to pull you away. Forcing you out of the room as more people came in. One brought a brown blanket to put over her body. Sobbing with snot falling from your nose. The man brought you back to your room then left.

It was dark out now causing your room to be very dark. You stood there next to the door crying for who knows how long. The memory of just how easily they were killed and her last words. What were they, what was it she had mouthed to you. you cried even harder when you realize just what she had tried to tell you. Falling to the ground you started to talk to yourself "I will" you whisper. Slowly regaining your poster you stand up and make your way to the glass of water. Picking up the drink you turn around to look at the door. With a simple tug of your arm the glass hit the door.

"I will win and end this stupid 'experiment" with a face full of tears and red skin you stared blankly at the door. before you knew it you had fallen back to sleep repeating what she had mouthed in your head over and over again.

"You must prevail, and avenge all of us who were sacrificed"

* * *

My eyes open and all i can see is complete darkness. A girl is crying loudly while speaking of a doomed fate. I rush in the direction her voice sounded loudest. No matter how fast i ran i couldn't seem to find her. Soon I hear a loud scream and everything goes quiet. "She wasn't made to live" I turned to see a tall skinny women with plaid heels. Her emotion was empty as was her heart hollow.

"Her team had a brake down, in this place the rule is one falls you all fall!" She's slowly started to walk up to me. I don't know what it was but i felt very much in danger and tried to run off. It was then that i found out i couldn't i was frozen to the spot. "Do you understand Sollux?" The sound of my name made me feel slightly dizzy. "If you fail us we will all fail, Sollux wakeup this instance and prove to us we have a chance."

She was now face to face with me. Her hand came up and touched my forehead, it was cold. Just like the womans hand when i had first woken up. The women smiled slightly giving me a warm feeling. Before i could question why everything started to blur and my view started to drift. "Give us hope child" she whispered her words muffled ever so slightly.

* * *

**I know have a calendar set up with due dates for each and every chapter. The next chapter might come out sooner then expected with the fact that this was supposed to have more. i would feel bad if i made a chapter to long so i decided that this length would be good enough. The next chapter will have meeting all the others and relationships. If by any chance theres a couple that just so badly has to show up just tell me. Other then that Thank you for following me!**


	4. Meet The 11 Fools

"He's going to bring us down" a tall woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail argues.

"You don't know that!" a stylish lady with red hair lashes.

"He tried to run away! Because of his clumsy mistakes two children are dead!" the blonde yelled. Bringing her face up into the red heads snarling loudly.

"They would've died anyway…..Their time was over." The blonde said calmly looking straight at the blonde.

"He's going to be the death of us!" The blonde warned slowly calming herself.

"No. Give him a chance. He's seen those who've fallen, he knows what will happen. Maybe that will make him strive to win!" The red head tries to reassure. Her eyes glimmering with hope. The blonde growls at this pitiful bound of hope.

"Please, if you are going to fight about such stupid things please leave this room" You say looking at the young man in his dull white bed. "You may blame him for whatever you wish but…He can't make it up to you with out a good rest!" The man rustles in bed as if to prove your point. The red head and blonde look over at the boy dully.

"Of course Aradia I understand, I didn't mean to start a fight." The red head says shaking her head. "I just wanted Vriska here to realize its not all his fault. He's just a scared chile waking in a terrifying environment." The women with the name of Vriska looks over with a very hurt look.

"Well, Don't blame me when he goes and kills us all!" she says before turning around and leaving the room. Slamming the door behind.

"I suppose I should go and talk to her." The red head says getting up from the chair she was sitting in. "Will you be ok with watching him on your own?" She asks. Looking at you with a look of motherly worry.

"Of course I can Kanaya, i'm not useless. Just go have your big 'ol talk with her." You say a big smile slipping from your face as you watch her role her eyes. Kanaya sighs and smiles at you before walking out of the room. For a few seconds you stare at the door deep in thought. Finally you look down at the young man in the bed. Sollux Captor the last of your teammates to join up and most defiant. As much as you'd hate to agree with Vriska you really do worry of this man. Would've he's not all he was made out to be by the scientist. Would've he tries to run away again or-or even tries to SUICIDE! You shake your head trying to rid the thoughts from your head. Telling yourself it'll be ok and all of you will be fine. But the thought doesn't seem to shrink much less leave your mind. You feel your heart beat faster as the worries turn your adrenaline onto full throttle.

"Ugh" Sollux grumbles slowly shifting up in the bed. He clasped his hand onto his forehead as if in pain. you hold your breathe as you watch him gather his thoughts. With each memory of the other day he earns, more hatred appears on his face. you start to shake nervously as you watch his anger grow stronger and stronger. Killing intents swarmed from his body for reasons you will never understand. As the smart beauty you are you move from your place next to him. Making your way to the door so you can war-tell Kanaya of his awakening. With this sudden movement Sollux realizes you are in the room with him. His eyes dart to yours as you clasp the door nob. His face at first shows confusion but slowly starts to realize who you are.

Swiftly moving from his spot in the bed he lunges for your neck. Quickly you dodge and stumble to the other side of the room. "You damn scientist! How dare you kill a helpless girl!" Sollux hollered his voice was hoarse and cracked ever so slightly. Your eyes widen as he made his way to the corner you are in. Swiflty he lunged for your throat yet again but, this time you weren't fast enough. He caught your wrist and forced you to the ground where he trapped you. "How…how could you kill her, kill anyone when they did nothing wrong! They knew nothing but what you showed them and you made them suffer!" He yelled down to you a few tears fell onto your face. Thought most of the others would've yelled back at him with hatred you couldn't help but feel pity. This poor man-no boy that stood over you didn't wish to be here. He didn't wish to see that girl die or be left on his own. He was scared not just for himself but all the rest.

"you're wrong, i've done nothing wrong" You soflty retort "I've killed no such people and am not one of the scientist." Sollux looks down at you in confusion his grasp weakening ever so slightly. "Actually i'm on the same boat as you!" Soflty giggling you bring your know freed hand up to his face to wipe a tear. He just sits there with a confused look on his face. You giggle yet again before propping yourself up so your sitting right next to him. "Well then Sollux what do you say for your poor accusation?"

When he says nothing more you take it as a chance to stand up. Giving a hand to help him up as well. "Sorry" he mumbles ignoring your hand and getting up on his own. Staring at him with your sweet brown eyes you think of how to answer him.

"It's nice to finally chat with you Sollux Captor. My name is Aradia Megido and i'm the aries of our group. If you need anything you can ask me i'd love to help a friend." You state bringing your hand out for him to shake. For a few seconds you stood like this with him just staring at your hand. Probably deciding whether he should shake it or not. Finally after few awkward second later he brings his own hand out and clasps it to yours. You smile warmly at him bringing your hand back down to your side. "Shall we go meet the other?" You ask him. He nods his head ever so slightly and smiles at you, his eyes twinkling ever so slightly.

"What else am I going to do?" He questions smugly before walking to the door. You follow behind a small hint of blush stitching it way onto your face. His smile was just so, so handsome. Slapping your cheeks lightly you try to destroy the thought. Nononono, it's not right to crush on a boy you've only just met! Though he was very handsome and kind.

"Where to?" He asks leaning in close to your face. Your face turns a deep shade of red as you move away from him and point the way you need to go.

"Th-That way" You stutter running the way you had just pointed.

* * *

"Here we are!" Aradia says turning around to look at you. You gasp at the large room you are now in, it's like you had left the dull rooms of whites and cheep furniture and walked into a nobles house. The ceiling made and oval as it reached higher and higher for the sun. Gold podiums slung around the sides to keep it from calapsing. In the middle of the room was 12 chairs each a new color from the rainbow. From what you noticed the chairs type changed by color. The bright candy red chair was cheap and fragile. While the pink chair was like that of a queens with rimestones on the side.

"Follow me" Aradia whispers into your ear tugging you over to the side of the room where a few others were. "Hey guys" She says waving her free hand at them. They greet her warmly but pretend you don't exist. Huh, must not be big on the new kid trying to make friends. Looking at the people you notice that theirs only 8 of them, and they all seem to be waiting. Deciding it's best not to force a chat upon them you walk off to find a corner to hang out in. Aradia notices but decides it's best not to get into your business.

After a few dull minutes of watching a sweetie tool flirt with Aradia and some weird blonde failing at chatting with some chick with long brunette hair. The doors slammed open and a tall red head and cocky blonde came walking in. Before they could even greet their friends a man with a huge fishbowl on his head and a green tux came walking in.

"Good day everyone" He says, or atleast you think he does. You can't tell since someone decided to paint the bowl white so his facials are hidden. "I'd like to say that it is finally time for us to choose your spots in the caste. Now the way we will do this is simple a fun game of chairs. You will all be ordered by your zodiac then you will walk around this glamourous ring of chairs and when I say stop sit in the chair your closest to. Simple yes? then let us begin" The man says before walking over to the chairs and waiting for the rest of us to get in order.

When we finally stood in our little circle you couldn't help but feel like a kid. Here you are walking around chairs and stopping when some freak with a fishbowl on his head says so then fighting for a chair. The only difference was that there was a chair for each and every person. Now it was war to keep from getting one of the crappy ones that would probably break when someone sat in it. No matter how you looked at it, the others were thinking the same thing. The girl with the blonde ponytail was even smiling with excitement.

"Ok you may all start walking" the man said. The girl with the ponytail quickly pushed the one in front of her as she started moving. Staring at the seats making a preference of which she would like. Honestly you didn't care as long as it wasn't purple. The man behind you grumbled a few cuss words and poked you in the back. Instead of turning around to lash on the guy you simply start moving. Not that the distance of you and the guy in front of you was that big. he was slow really slow, and he also looked nervous. Which was funny since his hairstyle would make you think he's some punk. In front of him is Aradia she's not even looking at the chairs just straight at the person in front of her. Who is practly jumping with excitement, one bubbly personality she has. Though you couldn't say the same for the man in front if her. He was a total hipster with those stupid rings and the purple in his air. Ugh, god you hated purple it's almost worse then pricks.

You looked around a little more and noticed a man who was slouching badly he was in front of the hipster. He looked like one of those guys that took things seriously but hid it behind a relaxed face. Also seemed to like to take his time, which pissed off the hipster behind him who looked like he was about to blow. Speaking of blow the man behind you was getting pretty upset for reasons you just couldn't figure out. Back to where you were in front of this slow assed dude was the tool that was flirting with Aradia. He's sweating buckets, and looked like he was scared of the girl in front of him. Only slightly, not as bad as the kid in front of you. Speaking of the girl in front of him it's the blonde bitch. You haven't talked to her or anything you just kind of noticed from the way she acts. If you had the choice you'd like to stay far far away from her.

"God damnit how long are we going to walk in circles?" the guy behind you mumbles. You can't help but laugh at his choice of word. From the side of your eye you look at the girl behind him. She's practically pouncing him with each step he takes, no wonder he's so pissed. The girl is short and has orange hair cut like a boys and very messy. Not that you have any say on what messy hair is after all your a mess. Behind her is the red head who came in late with blonde. She doesn't seem to be enjoying the game that much. The girl behind her catches your eye she's obviously happy as she's waving her hands into the air as if to keep her balance. Not that you can fall on a perfectly flat flooring.

"Ok you may sit now" You hear the man say and you watch as everyone ran for a seat. Swiftly you took the seat in front of you with-ought looking. Looking next to you, you see the nervous wreck of kid was still next to you only on the opposite side. On your other side is the girl that was pouncing on the pissed off guy. "Good, now then we are going to all greet the others by telling them our name, zodiac and color we are sitting on, We'll go from high to low." The faceless man says pointing over at the brunette on the pink chair. "You shall go first my girl, we'll be going clockwise so please be ready when it's your turn." With that he walks out of the circle letting us see each other perfectly.

"Hi! My name is Feferi Piexes and i'm pieces! and, um i'm in the pink chair!" Feferi cheered jumping out of her chair and waving at all of us. When she sat down she made sure to elbow the man next to her so he would go.

"Eridan Ampora, Aquarius. My chair is lavender" Eridan says his voice was wavy like a irish mens voice.

"Gamzee motherfucking Makara, capricorn. My chairs a purple" You take great consideration on how he just said that and note the motherfucker was not a part of his name.

"Equius Zahhak sagittarious. Dark blue" The tool- you mean Equius says.

"Vriska Serkets the name, and i'm scorpio. The chairs blue if your so stupid you can't even figure that much out!" Vriska barks proving just how much of a bitch she is.

"Hehe, Terezi Pyrope, libra. My chairs turquoise!" The girl called Terezi cackled. Vriska scowled and put her hands up to her ears to plug at ther deathly sound.

"Hello, my name is Kanaya Mariam and I am a virgo. I am sitting upon a dark green chair" The red head called Kanaya said bowing then taking her seat.

"Nepeta Leijon, Leo And my chair is a light green!" The girl next to you said kicking her legs into the air. You stand up with the hint that it's now your turn.

"Sollux Captor, Gemini, and…. my chair is yellow" Quickly you sit down after stating your name. Looking around you notice Vriska glaring at you and Aradia smiling.

"Uhhhh, Tavros Nitram i'm umm a taurus and my chair is brown." The nervous boy next to you says. It was obvious he was going to get bullied sooner or later.

"Aradia Megido my zodiac is Aries and my chair is a maroon." Aradia says a bright smile on her face. She looks really pretty when she's happy.

"Karkat Vantas, cancer, red" The grouchy lump grumbled. He obviously wasn't happy not that you blame him that's one shitty chair. It creaked with just a tiny bit of movement.

"Perfect, now that you all know each others names i'm happy to say the seat you are in right now is what your room will be colored and decides what level of the caste you are. There is of course another meaning to the color but…. let's just keep it at that" The man said " I'll be giving you all a key that's the color of your chair it will go to a room with a door the color of this key. Later on someone will go and put your zodiac sign on the door. Until then please be patient. Now when I give you the key please go straight to your room and stay there until called for." With that the man started to give the keys to there respected owner.

When you finally received your key you got up and followed the other to the door where your rooms were. Looking down the aisle of doors you found your sickly yellow door. Putting the key in the lock you turned it and listened for a click. Opening the door you found a room swarmed with the musty yellow. It was a cheap room with a bathroom connected to it. Sighing loudly you plopped yourself onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Today was tiring though the day wasn't entirely done. Atleast you now know whose fun to mess with and who to stay away from. With a yawn you closed your eyes. Huh, never even noticed I was tired. Not before long you find yourself in a deep sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry I took so long to write this i've been lazy. Finally started to write this when I got a fever. Sorry for confusing and badly written spots. **


	5. Dinning With Friends

"It is now time for dinner you all may now leave your rooms. Please go back to the room you all met in. Thank you"

With those words you bring yourself out of bed. Still groggy from your nap. Your dark room only makes you wish to sleep more. Picking up your glasses from where you left them on the side post you make your way to the door. Your stomach grumbling ever so lightly telling you how much you need food. locking the door behind you, you make your way to the room where you met all these odd balls.

"But, Fef don't you see you've been chosen to be the highest of all of us. Just like you are in real life!" You hear a scottish man say his voice ever so wavy.

"Yes I know that. What I don't get is why i'm stuck with you following me every where I go." A girl says you take it that she's Feferi. The girl chosen to sit in the pink throne. Stepping into the room you see only six of the people you met are there. In the corner of the room you see the girl with the blonde pony tail and, the red head having an odd blonde girl who you've learned her name to be Vriska seems to be trying to start a fight while the red head. Or Kanaya as you've learned is just speaking to her in a calm fashion.

Seated on a cozy loveseat is the cranky boy who was walking behind you. His name was Karkat if your correct. Seated next to him is the rather loud girl named Terezi. She seems to be playing a game of poke the cranky crab. You laugh quietly to yourself before walking over to say hi.

"Sup" you say to them nodding your head ever so slightly. Your hands in your pocket.

"What you think your some kind of gangster douchbag! Get rid of your stupid pose then come back to say hi" Karkat says looking up at you snarling. _Well someone hasn't had enough sleep. _

"No need to get all pissed off just came to say hi to the 'calmer' of the group." You put indication on the 'calmer' in hopes that he'll blow up. _Pissed off midgets are hilarious._

"What was that? Are you trying to say i'm not chill?! I'm the most chill and normal fucker there is in this hell house!" He shouts practically in your face. Well as close to your face as he can get.

"Heh, at least someone else agrees this place is shit." You remark leaning down so your face to face with him. "But, last time I checked people who cuss at people every five seconds aren't **normal**. At least in my dictionary." You lean back up, walk to the couch across from them to sit down.

"Well go re-write your dumb ass dictionary cause it's wrong!" He snarled seating himself back next to Terezi. Who in response tackles him down into a hug.

"So, can I take it before I came here everyone got to know each other?" I asked looking at the two of them unfazed. I was kinda used to couples being all close and mushy next to me.

"Yeah I guess, more like everyone thinks that we gotta all be close." Karkat says rolling his eyes.

"We've been here for about two weeks before you arrived! Not much time but enough for me to meet Karkles and get to know him." Terezi says squishing her 'Karkles' in a tight hug. Karkat in response gagged and tried to get away from her.

"Oh, so i'm going to have to push myself into a group of some shit?" I sigh, leaning back into the couch and looking up at the ceiling.

"Nope" Terezi says giggling madly.

"What then i'm not allowed to make friends?" I say looking her in the eyes.

"No, That's not it stupid. You don't need to go and make friends cause me and Karkles are already your friends!" Your eyes widen slightly. Never in your life has someone just put you as a friend. Usually you had to get to know them and even then it took you three years to become an actual friend with Zach. A small smile made its way onto your face. _I think I might actually like this place._

"Hey new kid who ever said you could sit there?" Yeah there went any chance of liking this place.

"Nobody, last time I checked I don't need permission to sit here." You say looking over in disgust at the boy named Eridan.

"Well, know you do." He retorts walking up to me with his hands on his hips. Was this dude some gay hipster it would make sense since the blonde strip in his brunette hair was done up in such a stupid way. Rolling your eyes you get up and pointing your hands to the seat.

"Can I sit hear spoiled princess" sarcasm rots your mouth with every word you say.

"Course not" He says snobbishly bringing his head up in the air as if to show power.

"Eridan just let him sit!" You hear Feferi say from behind him. Eridan looks over at her upset by her taking sides.

"Fine" He huffed before taking his leave to the corner with Kanaya and Vriska. Finally with the annoying hipster gone you take your seat. Closing your eyes for a short nap. But, just before you could fall asleep the other trolls barge in. The sound of people talking and some trolls running around made it hard to sleep.

"Hello Sollux" You hear the soft voice of Aradia and open your eyes.

"Sup" You nod at her trying with all you have to play it cool. She giggles slightly a light smile on her face then sits next to you.

"I see you've met some of the other trolls." She remarks looking over at Terezi and Nepeta who are chasing after Karkat. Terezi's hollering something about having cooties to share. You laugh lightly looking at Aradia.

"Yeah, They've got a lot of energy for people locked up in this place." You smile at her expecting her to smile back. She simply frowns at your statement.

"Sollux, do you not like it here?" She asks her tilted ever so slightly. _God she's like a cute little puppy._

"Well yeah I hate it hear as much as someone who was just kidnapped would." You reply a frown of equality to hers on your face. She brings a hand out and puts it on your shoulder.

"Sollux I promise you this place isn't as bad as it looks. Everyone here is kind to us and I promise no harm will be brought to you" She smiled lightly her mouth twitching ever so slightly. It was obvious she was lying. I would have fought with her but before I could the man with the fishbowl on his head came into the room.

"I see that you are all here. You may go to the dining room it is the room to the left. Now when you are in the room you must sit in the chair that has the color from last time." The man said pointing over at a pair of steel doors.

"Better not be that broken chair" I could hear Karkat mutter under his breath.

"Once in your seat please wait patiently for everyone else to be seated. When everyone is seated you may, as they say it, 'dig in'" The man bowed then walked to the doors he had just walked in through. "That is all you may go" He says then leaves the room. With those few words everyone bulted to the dining room. Vriska quickly pushed everyone else out of her way making her lead to the room. When in the room we all looked for the seat meant for us. To Karkats pleasure it wasn't the same chairs. The chairs were all metal ones spray painted the color of our room keys. Finding the mucky yellow chair belonging to me I quickly sat down and waited. Once everyone was seated we all went for the food. Loud laughter coming from Terezi as she started to throw some of it at the others.

"Terezi you are screwed! Get ready for a face full of potato" Vriska said holding a hand full of mashed potatoes she threw it expertly at Terezi. Hitting her face first Vriska sneered with victory only to have a tomato thrown at her breast. "Oh, your on!" She screeched picking up a piece of the chicken.

For the rest of dinner a food fight cascaded. Equiuss, Eridan, Feferi, and Aradia left hoping not to get hit by food. The rest of you created teams and attacked the other. By the end of dinner there was more food on you then in your stomach. Tired from the battle you decide to leave and clean up. But before you can even leave the room Karkat stops you.

"Terezi right just so you know. We're friends" He says rubbing his neck and looking away from you. A smirk comes onto you face as you look down at your friend.

"Yeah I know" You say waving your hand at him and walking away. "See you tomorrow kk"

the nickname had come out of you accidentally but, it was cool you liked it.

"Yeah, see you then Sollux" He says waving back at you. A smile played on your face as gravy dripped from your hair. Sure this place was the death of many and you were kinda kidnapped. Sure there was a bitch who wanted everyone to fall under her reigns and a hipster who was gayer than a rainbow. But, hey under all that shit was a bunch of cool kids that you just knew you'd enjoy hanging out with.

* * *

**Gosh I've been so lazy with this story. I think i'm getting the idea of what I want to happen though. So I should be going faster with writing. If you have an idea for the story please tell me I might incorporate it into the story!**


	6. Butterflies In Your Stomach?

**Ok, wow thanks for the reviews and favorites! This is one of my first Fanfics so it makes me happy to know people like it! Sorry for the late updates i've been drained of any good ideas...So this chapter may be a little random. :)**

* * *

"Good morning fine ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for breakfast. Please do not create a mess like last time. Thankyou"

Your eyes open with the sound of the loud speakers. Looking around your room you are at first confused of where you are but after thinking for a few seconds you remember your in a nut house. With a groan you bring yourself out of bed and out of the room. Slowly moping your way to the diner to sit in the sickly yellow chair. Only a few others are in the room and they all seem tired. Besides Terezi she's giggling the fuck up while staring down Karkat. Who in return is blushing like some helpless romantic of a teenage girl. You really won't be surprised when they become a couple. IF, they do become a couple that is.

After the very calm breakfeast all 12 of you are hanging in the golden room that your now going to call the lobby. Next to you Aradia's reading a rather dull book about the dead. Not that you have the right to smartass her book. Last book you read was a guide to WOW, or world of warcraft for the noobs that don't know what WOW is...Ignoring that highly geeky outburst Mr. sweaty tool or in a nicer tune Equius has been staring at her for the past 20 minutes. Throughout this time he's been sweating bullets. Not that you've been watching him or anything. Oh no you would never stalk a freak like him...Besides you've been busy listening to Karkat's rants. God, now you know why his parents threw him into this shithole. He just never shuts up, and everything he says is a downer. Not that your any better. Hell your probably ten times worse than him.

"Hey, kk when do these expirements start?" You ask making it painfully obvious just how much of his 'rant' you've been listening to. KK looks at you and stops his deathly rant.

"Like hell I would know Sollux." He barks pratically spitting your name. "And, I don't wanna seem bitchy but were even listening to me, huh? Kinda rude of you don't you think. It's not like i'm some annoying prick in some red sweater that makes every issue in this god damn world never ending!" Great, you did all you could to end it only to make this rant turn on full blast. Rolling your eyes you try to humor kk's conversation.

"Ok, so I didn't listen. Heck I have no idea what you were ever talking about!" Karkat's eye twitching from this comment and he snarls lightly. It was obvious a fight was going to sprout from this. which would probably be very bad since you have the strength of...a twig? a leaf? You aren't even sure your as strong as as air and air can't even pack a punch!

"Sollux do you even know how long I was talking to you?" Karkat questions glaring at you and constraining himself from jumping up and beating you up. As funny as it is to watch him grow more and more upset with small words you have got to stop this. Unless you want the embarrassment of being beaten up by a midget.

"Let's see I think you've been talking to me since we finished breakfeast so it's been...Woah it's been a few hours jeez how come you didn't notice I wasn't listening? I mean I wasn't even looking at you..." OK, wow that's not going to calm him down. Why were you born a stupid idiot who likes to egg on fights with midgets?

"SOLLUX, YOU DON'T IGNORE SOMEONE WHEN IT'S PAINFULLY OBVIOUS THEY'RE TALKING TO YOU! WHAT DO YOU FIND THIS FUNNY, HILARIOUS MAYBE?" Karkat is now standing from his position on the opposite couch and making his way to you.

"Kinda" You mumble and immediately face palm. _That is not helping you situation! _Karkat's face practically turns red from this statement and imaginary steam is rushing out his ears.

"WELL IF YOU FIND THIS SO FUCKING FUNNY WAIT TILL I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU NOOKSNIFFER. COME ON GET UP. YOU CAN'T BACK OUT OF THIS SOLLUX YOUR NO WUSS ARE YOU? OH NO OUR GREAT HERO CHICKENS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND WHAT WILL WE EVER DO! JUST GET UP" looking up at him from the couch you realize that brawl is not going to leave. Bringing yourself up from the coach you get yourself into fighting stance. A very crappy stance if anything. The two of you then stare at each other in short, tense silence. Waiting to see who'll be the first to hit the other. Your about to ask him what he's waiting for when he breaks down into tears.

Your mouths opens in suprise as you watch Karkat bawl like...like a little kid. For the onlooker this was probably pure comidy two teenage boys just standing there one crying and the other trying to figure out just what he's supposed to do.

Finally after a lot of stupid thoughts go through your mind on what to do you decide to do the simplest of the simplest. Hug him. Slowly walking to the tussled mess you wrap your hands around him and whisper calming words.

* * *

At first Karkat is confused his eyes widen and his body stiffens, but when he realizes who the beholder of the embrace is he closes his eyes and cries into the mans neck. Confused by his sudden twist of emotion he has no idea what to think. The embrace he's held in is all he can think of. A man he is hugging a man, and not any man some dude he met just yesterday. That not only five seconds ago he was pissed at. Know here was crying in his embrace for no aperrant reason. What the fuck is wrong with him?!

If anything he should've hit the man in the crotch when he tried to hug him. Or cuss him out, something, anything but this. Besides melt in the embrace and cry on the lanky mans shirt. Besides feel at peace as this geek that was boney as hell held him and whispered shitty words. Besides feel a weird connection.

Heat runs up your cheeks when you realize you had just fallen in love with some dude you just met. Not just anyone Sollux Captor the dipshit who egged on a fight, doesn't listen to any shit you say and has the cutest smile and his laugh is- okay no. Nope, no crush here just two bro's in a very awkward embrace that needs to stop now before someone thinks the two of you are more then bros. Which you aren't. Nothing but a platonic friendship here. Yeah that's it your just not used to having a geek as a friend. Where the hell did you even get it that you liked him. Your thoughts are interrupted by the voice of the problem himself.

"You alright now kk?" Your blush thickens when you see his face only inches away from yours. Then when he notices you've stiffened he backs away letting you go much to your displeasure...You mean pleasure, THANK GOD. "Well I see you stopped crying so i'm going to umm..." He seems to be lost with words but it's obvious he's trying to make an escape route. Which might be best for the both of you since your in the middle of a first crush crisis.

"I don't care what the fuck your going to do i'm leaving. Fucking pansy." You quickly turn trying your hardest not to look at his hurt face. Rushing to where Terezi is you try your hardest to make an excuse for the butterflies now blooming in your stomach.

* * *

Watching Karkat walk away you feel kinda hurt. I mean you went through great displeasures to calm that cranky midgets ass down. What do you get for being so awesome, a fuck not giving and some fucking pansies.

"Well then" You mumble under your breath sitting back down next to Aradia. She glances at you with a worried look and asks if your ok. You simply laugh and shake your head at this kind antic. "I'm fine" You whisper she nods and smiles, and oh god what a ray of sunshine that smile is. Every time you look at that her you always seem to be at peace.

_She_ you think to yourelf_ would be the best girl to be with. I would be a lucky man to date her. _ A small smile tugs on your lips thinking of her as your girlfriend. Needing yourself into the couch you close your eyes. Thoughts of Aradia in your embrace washes through your mind. Then of her cute smile and her sweet laugh. His tears pouring out of eyes and his small body in your embrace and holy shit when did Karkat get into your mind. Jutting yourelf from the couch you look around.

"Are you ok Sollux?" Aradia asks looking up yet again from her book.

"Yeah, yeah I think I am..." She nods at your response and goes back to reading about the dead. _Am I? _Staring at your hands a weird feeling of warmth comes over you. The thoughts of Karkat rushes through your mind and quickly muddles up your mind. Looking over to where he and Terezi are you see the two pf them in the middle of a serious conversation.

Karkat is red and Terezi seems suprised. Huh, he must be confusing to her. you should be proud of the lil man for growing a pear yet your feel hurt. Jealous maybe, but of what? There's nothing in this that you should be jealous of! Sitting back in your seat you look over at Aradia whose busy reading. _Am I jealous that he beat me at confessing to the one he likes or...is it something more. _Staring back at your hands you try with all you have to understand this newfound emotion. But, nothing seems to explain why your hearts beating so fast or why you feel warm looking at your hands.

Shaking these weird thoughts out of your head you move around on the couch till your comfortable then close your eyes ready to sleep yet again. Thoughts of Aradia and her innocence take cover when thoughts of Karkat rushes through and glues themselves in your mind. After a few hours of trying to fight the thoughts you let it go and fall fast to sleep with the thought of Karkat as your last before darkness fills your mind.

* * *

**Also to those who requested certain ships i'm working on the story so those ships can be a part of it. Hopefully it goes to your liking!**


End file.
